Feliz Aniversario
by Yubashiri Zoro
Summary: Un aniversario de nuestra pareja favorita, comienza un poquito mal pero termina muy bien. Para mayores, habrá lemon y es fuerte, aunque no haya escrito lemon xD veamos como sale. Recién me entero que la imagen de arriba es de un hentai. xD Saludos Temarivc, Titxutemari y a todo fan de Shikatema.
1. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto, la historia si es mia. Y viva el Shikatema.**

**Esta historia, no mayo capítulos los dedico a todos los que me dejaron review en mis dos publicaciones, infinitas gracias, me dan ánimos a continuar. También agradezco a toda escritora, escritor que me inspira a hacer las mías, plagio no, inspiración xD.**

― ¿Qué llevas puesto? ― preguntó de una forma cansina a su esposa que se encontraba detrás del teléfono.

Tal vez, no fue buena idea seguir los consejos de Kiba y Naruto, si realmente quería sorprenderla debía de haber otra estrategia o técnica de seducción para hacerlo, pero lamentablemente había dado con ese par. No entendía muy bien el juego de la pregunta, solo esperaba que su bella esposa le siguiese el juego o un año de matrimonio se iría al caño.

La joven rubia al otro lado del teléfono lo escucho muy sorprendida al escuchar esas tres palabras, realmente su esposo la habría desconcertado. Sin embargo, se haría la desentendida por un momento. ―No te entiendo Shika.

El joven se dio cuenta que sus planes habían fallado o su mujer no le iba a seguir el juego, en fin, paso su mano libre de la bocina del teléfono por su nuca, quería decirle que era una broma nada más, pero ya era demasiado tarde. "Estúpido Kiba… Estúpido Naruto… pero yo soy mas estúpido por hacerles caso…" pensó Shikamaru.

―Nada… mi amor, simplemente era una técnica de seducción que no sabia si usarla o no, en nuestro primer aniversario. ― admitió, sin decir una mentira, ya que con su esposa no había secretos. ―Tienes algún plan para esta noche. ― cambió el tema rápidamente para esquivar esa pregunta tan picara que él había realizado.

La rubia al otro lado gozaba al ver que su marido se había interesado en sorprenderla, "primera vez para ser un vago" pensó. ―No te preocupes Shika. ― Aunque ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, sólo quería escuchar a su esposo decirle la verdad y realmente lo había logrado.

―Tengo planes esta noche, cenar con mi esposo y divertirme con él hasta el amanecer, tu sabes, cositas…― en ella se escapaba una risita que era tentadora a su esposo que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

Él se encontraba rascándose la cabeza con su mano libre. ―Entonces no interrumpiré tan bonita velada que tienes planeando. ― le siguió el juego, al menos eso podría hacer ya que su primera estrategia había resultado en un terrible fallo.

Ambos jugueteaban con los cordones del teléfono, llevaban un año de casados, juntos, pero se comportaban como en la primera cita como unos adolescentes enamorados, que sus mejillas tornaban un tono carmesí cuando el otro hablaba. Era mágico según los dos.

―Bueno, veo que no podre interrumpirte con tu esposo. ― aparentando estar serio.

La rubia del otro lado, se encogía de la risa, ya se encontraba ruborizada por tener esta conversación falsa con su esposo, le gustaba. ―No cuentes tus pollos antes de que nazcan, mi esposo es un vago, ni se dará cuenta cuando me agarres debajo de mi falda. ― No podía creer lo que había dicho, pero simplemente le gustaba, "estoy excitada" pensó.

―Mendokusai… ― dando un giro en su silla, ya se había ruborizado por la charla falsa.

Retomando el juego ―bueno, si es así no hay ningún problema. Sin embargo, comenzare por debajo de tu falda y terminare en tus labios. ― La actitud cansina se había ido, realmente a los dos les gustaba esta conversación.

―Todo bien en el trabajo Shika… ― cambio el tema la rubia.

―Si… ― por su mente pasaban distintas palabras, por qué había detenido tan atractiva conversación, pero era su esposa debería tener sus razones ― estoy en un pequeño descanso… algo que deba traer esta noche, no sé, para hacer memorable esta noche. ― Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Shikamaru.

La rubia, miro a su alrededor, "el departamento se veía bien" pensó ―déjame ver Nara, ¡si!, apunta. ― Se sobre exalto la rubia al recordar algo importante.

Al haber agarrado un lapicero y papel le informaba que continuara.

La rubia comenzó ―bien, primero pasa al supermercado y trae una botella de vino Pingus. ― Sonrió.

―Es un poco caro, pero por ti mi amor. ― termino de apuntar.

La rubia se llevaba uno de sus dedos en sus labios tratando de pensar. ―Segundo, pasa por 12 rosas rojas, ok ― el joven al otro lado terminaba de escribir y en un sobresalto de la rubia. ― Pasa por la joyería de mi amiga Ten Ten y pídele que te de mi pedido, además pasa por la galería de ropa donde trabaja mi amiga Hinata y también pídele mi encargo, ok amorcito. ― Puso un puchero, pero no le importo si la viese o no, el sabia perfectamente lo que ella hacia, simplemente porque la conocía tal como es y la amaba.

―Amo tus pucheros, no los veo pero los presiento. ― Acertó el Nara. ―Pasare por todo y lo llevare a casa, no te preocupes llegare a casa a las ocho. ― Terminando de escribir en la hoja.

La rubia miraba a todos sitios, ese hombre la amaba y en un año se lo había demostrado, ya era momento de devolverle tanto amor.

―Bien, algo mas mi amorcito. ― Con un tono dulce al referirse a su esposa.

La rubia mordiéndose los labios, ya no pudo aguantar más y retomo la vieja conversación que la había puesto muy… caliente.*

―Shika… ― dulce y sensualmente le habló ―sobre tu pregunta…

El Nara, recordaba su pregunta, pero a que venia el tema, su esposa no lo había pillado seria muy problemático ahora.**

―Shika, sobre tu pregunta de que tengo puesto… ― mordiéndose los labios, sabia que no había vuelta atrás ― llevo puesto un camisón lila semitransparente, abierto dejando a la vista mis redondeados senos para que los uses bien con tus manos y boca. Además de que la parte baja deja mucho en la imaginación ya que no me cubre casi nada, ni por delante ni por detrás, tal como te gusta. Grrr.. ― Terminó ronroneando a su esposo.***

Su esposo ante aquella confesión y de que su primera estrategia si funciono, no podía aguantar su erección realmente la necesitaba ya, pero se dio cuenta que recién eran las 9 de la mañana.

―Mujer, porque me haces esto, por tu culpa me excite. ― Avergonzado y colorado dentro de su oficina, menos mal a nadie se le ocurrió entrar.

―Lo sé ― divertida y sensual ― por eso te amo tanto Shika, no te olvides de las cosas para nuestro aniversario y ven pronto que me encuentro realmente excitada y quiero tenerte dentro mio ya. ― finalizó la rubia.

―No me hagas esto Temari, sabes que te amo y por tu culpa me sangra la nariz en este momento. ― Revisando su nariz con un trozo de papel.

―Lo sé, Te amo Shika. ― cortó la llamada.

―Mendokusai, mujer problemática, tendré que llegar lo antes posible. ― colocando la bocina en el teléfono. " Mira como me has dejado" pensó Shikamaru mirando su entrepierna.

* * *

**Habrá continuación de esta historia. Sólo sus review lo lograran xD.**

**Si habrá continuación no soy malo. xD Habra lemon, pero todavía no me explayo en esa área, pediré ayuda.**

**Bueno, en esta semana sera mi cumpleaños, para ser exactos el 22 de marzo ( a quien le importa xD) y no creo subir a tiempo la continuación de mi historia principal, pero tratare de lanzarla lo antes posible, solo me quedan unas cuantas hojas y Sarah tendra un rol principal (No se preocupen, no la hice mala, solo un poco atrevida, pero cuidense de la Mizukage xD es un adelanto). Lanzare mas One shot, tengo mas ideas y espero que sean de su agrado.**

**¿Que les pareció, por un momento dijeron sera o no sera Temari?**

**(*) Iba a poner cachonda, pero me quede con caliente. xD**

**(**)Pillado, es una gran palabra.**

**(***) Esta parte me gusto.**


	2. Mujeres Problemáticas

**It´s My Life, el tema que deberían escuchar cuando lean esta pequeña historia, en un solo día subir dos actualizaciones, es un récord personal. Luego seguiremos con la discografía de Bon Jovi.**

**Este capitulo no estará tan picante, ya que explica el porque del Aniversario.**

**Sin mas preámbulos, por favor deleintense leyendo y déjenme algun review.**

**No lo hago con un fin lucrativo, simplemente me da gusto escribir y que me lean, los personajes no son mios.**

**Capitulo 2: Mujeres Problemáticas.**

―Lo sé, Te amo Shika. ― cortó la llamada.

―Mendokusai, mujer problemática, tendré que llegar lo antes posible. ― colocando la bocina en el teléfono. "Mira como me has dejado" pensó Shikamaru mirando su entrepierna.

En el momento menos oportuno, su jefa decide entrar a su oficina.

―Shikamaru, necesito los informes de… ― no termino la oración debido a que pude ver la erección del Nara, aunque tratara de ocultarla.

Un leve tono carmesí se formó en los dos.

Como explicar tan difícil situación, el hecho de que tu jefa te encuentre así, si hubiera sido hombre no hubiese problema, pero era mujer y todas las mujeres son muy problemáticas.

―Puedo explicarlo… ― "aquí viene la parte donde fundamentas tu excusa" pensó ― llame a mi esposa y me hablo acerca de nuestro aniversario. ― "Mala idea, despídete del trabajo" pensó.

El Nara nunca mentía, era un problema, siempre decía las cosas tal como era y se excusaba diciendo que era muy problemático mentir.

―Lo entiendo. ― Ya un poco más calmada por tremenda vista, "vaya suerte de su esposa" pensó. ―En fin, Nara, quiero los informes de los presupuestos de este mes en mi oficina a las 5 de la tarde. ― Diciendo esto se retiró de su oficina.

Un aliviado respiro resonó en la oficina.

―Que problemático.

Ya era problemático, tener de esposa a la mujer más problemática del mundo. Sin embargo su jefa era muy problemática, rubia, alta, con un cuerpo de infarto y una pechonalidad trascendental. Cualquier hombre desearía tenerla, pero el hombre más cercano y de confianza era él, su mano derecha, no por nada era el vicepresidente ejecutivo. Su jefa, era nada más y nada menos que la presidenta de la empresa, Tsunade-sama.

Vale recordar el esfuerzo del Nara, gracias a él la empresa elevo su productividad más del 75% de lo que se logró en 10 años juntos, él era un genio, por eso, era tan preciado en la empresa que la misma presidenta le mando a diseñar una oficina cerca suyo.

El mejor economista de todo Japón y uno de los mejores del mundo.

El hombre que vale más de 100 mil billones de yenes.

El hombre mejor pagado en todo Konoha y uno de los 5 mejores pagados de todo el país.

El hombre apodado _El Manipulador de las Sombras_.

Y hacia continuaríamos hasta no parar. Sin embargo, dos palabras lo definen perfectamente.

Genio vago.

Pudo tener cualquier mujer, desde supermodelos hasta hijas de reyes. Sin embargo, escogió como esposa a la mujer que lo acompaño toda su vida. No se equivocó.

El buscaba amor y lo encontró.

Y nada menos que su amor de niñez, no le importaba el hecho de la edad, si era su mayor y que.

Él tenía 10 y ella 13 cuando se besaron por primera vez. Los hermanos de ella casi lo matan.

Sus primeros roces sexuales, simples toqueteos debajo de la ropa, ella lo permitió cuando él cumplió 15. Su maestra en el acto de amor llamado sexo.

Entraron a la Universidad, ella por el camino de Derecho y él en la Economía.

La primera vez de ambos en decirse te amo fue también la primera vez cuando se volvieron 2 en 1. Él tenía 18. Los hermanos de ella, lo mataron.

La amaba desde el primer momento en que la vio, esa sonrisa de aquella niña de 13 años que lo cautivo.

A sus 21 años le propuso matrimonio. Ella aceptó. Sus hermanos lo volvieron a matar.

Tenía el suficiente dinero para hacer una fiesta muy grande, pero fue sencilla a petición de su esposa.

Sus hermanos tuvieron "la charla" con él.

Él la amó, la ama y la amara hasta el día de su muerte.

Trabajan juntos, cualquier capricho para el favorito de la presidenta.

Su vida era muy problemática. Sin embargo, con el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado, todo a su alrededor dejaba de serlo.

No se propusieron tener hijos, no, porque no querían, sino porque no tenían tiempo de criar a un niño, sus trabajos eran de tiempo completo.

Pero eso iba a cambiar muy pronto.

―Aquí está el informe Tsunade-sama. ― Un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido en la mañana.

Lo recibió y le ordeno que se retirara.

Ya era hora de su salida, pero antes tenía que ir a diferentes sitios, por los encargos de su esposa.

Arreglo su escritorio y camino a través de los pasillos, despidiéndose de todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

Tomo el ascensor, pero antes de que se cerrara, una mano femenina paro la puerta y entro.

―Ino. ― Sorprendido al verla.

Lo saludo de beso.

Él sabía que a ella le gustaba, pero era un hombre casado, él no cometería ninguna tontería para arruinar tan bella matrimonio.

Ella aprovechaba cada vez que Temari tomaba su descanso para acercarse a Shikamaru. Pero cuando ella estaba, ni se aparecía en el piso, la Sabaku No ya la había amenazado.

―Hola Shika. ― terminando de abrazarlo. ―Porfa me llevas… ― colocando un puchero en son de súplica, antes de eso un ligero movimiento se había liberado algunos botones de su blusa, revelando algo más que desear.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la cochera.

―No puedo Ino, discúlpame, necesito llegar a casa tiempo ― saliendo del ascensor ― hoy es mi primer aniversario y quiero que salga perfecto.

La rubia de una coleta bufó molesta dentro del ascensor.

Antes de subir a su coche el Nara, volteó una vez más.

―Ah ― como olvidando algo ― amo a mi mujer. ― Subió a su coche y se fue.

* * *

**Que tal, muy corto, pero avanzamos seguros.**

**Espero que les guste, en mis otras historias muchas personas lo leen, pero pocas dejan review, el 1.2% deja review de un 100% xD**

**Pronto entrare a los 100 retos de Shikatema de mi amiga Titxutemari, tengo mas ideas.**

**Ah, hoy es mi cumpleaños, por eso trate de actualizar hoy porque el lunes no vaya a poder. ;)**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
